¿VALENTIN-SAN?
by mikoblue
Summary: A llegado a Magnolia San Valentín o era ¿Valentín-san?, Natsu no lo sabe pero no puede evitar preguntarse por que Lucy se sonroja cuando habla de él ¿Será que Lucy se ha enamorado de ese mujeriego?


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-¿VALENTÍN-SAN?-

Natsu caminaba por las alegres calles de magnolia que se veían adornadas por gran cantidad de globos, listones y flores de diversos colores pero sobretodo en aquel festivo ambiente el color que más predominaba era el rojo, algo que alegraba aun más al mago, rojo, ese color le gustaba por que el rojo era fuego y él era un mago que usaba el fuego, un Dragon Slayer de Fuego, así que aquella festividad que ocurría cada año siempre ponía de buen humor a Natsu, aunque él siempre había ignorado el verdadero significado de celebración y prefería continuar de esa forma además según Natsu lo único que pasaba ese día era que por las calles se veía gran cantidad de amigos felices que caminaban muy juntos y en ocasiones se tomaban de las manos otro detalle era que las mujeres parecían obsesionadas por los chocolates o algo así, a Natsu realmente eso no le importaba estaba realmente feliz y quería compartir esa felicidad con Lucy a la que extrañaba tener cerca ya que desde hacía un par de días la maga se comportaba extraño parecía estar escondiendo algo… además de pasar mucho tiempo con las otras chicas del gremio que se portaban igual de extrañas que su rubia, la única excepción parecía ser Erza quien… bueno realmente también actuaba extraña pero al menos ella no evitaba a ninguno de los hombres del gremio.

Natsu llegó al gremio que se encontraba espléndidamente decorado con listones, muchos corazones y Max que se veía ridículo en pañales, esperando encontrar a Lucy se adentro al concurrido ambiente y cuando ante sus ojos una figura agradablemente conocida apareció ante él no pudo evitar sonreír, era Lucy que como siempre estaba sentada frente a la barra hablando con Mirajane, él no era muy observador pero conocía bien a Lucy y parecía que algo no estaba bien, Natsu se preocupó quería animarla pero…

-Entonces ¿Se lo darás?-.

-Si…creo… la verdad es que yo quisiera, pero… no me atrevo, soy cobarde-.

-Vamos no digas eso, no eres cobarde solo necesitas una oportunidad-.

-Pero es que yo… no sé cómo decirlo… es muy… vergonzoso- tartamudeo Lucy quien ahora mostraba un ligero rubor.

-Vamos Lucy esta es tu oportunidad- dijo Mira que sonreía tratando de dar confianza a la joven maga –Por qué no practicas, así te será más sencillo-.

-Yo… este chocolate… t…te… l…lo doy…san…Valentín…yo… quería decirte… por… Valentín… t…te quiero… tu… ¡tú me gustas!...por Valentín- finalizó la maga notablemente avergonzada.

-Ves no fue tan difícil- animó Mira quien mostraba su característica sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿Tú crees que el acepte mis sentimientos?-.

-Claro, porque para él, tú eres especial además él te quiere mucho y creo yo que más que una amiga- dijo provocando en la maga estelar un muy notorio sonrojo.

-Muchas gracias Mira - sonrío alegremente Lucy para después salir corriendo del gremio en busca de quien había conquistado su corazón llevando consigo una pequeña caja decorada con un precioso listón rosa donde había una tarjeta con el nombre de afortunado hombre.

-Mucha suerte Lucy- murmuro Mira quien veía salir a la enamorada rubia.

-¡Natsu!- se escucho un gritó -¿Qué haces escondido?- le interrogó el pequeño felino de pelaje azul que había descubierto a su amigo tras de unos barriles de alcohol, sin embargo su pregunta no fue respondida ya que un furioso Natsu salió de su escondite en el cual había estado escuchando aquella conversación entre amigas.

-¡¿Quién rayos es el maldito Valentín-san?! ¡¿Y por qué Lucy lo trata con tanto respeto?! ¡Responde Mira! ¡¿Quién es el tal Valentín-san?!- gritó mientras unas violentas flamas rodeaban su cuerpo haciendo que los miembros en el gremio se asustaran y decidieran que lo mejor sería ver que tal estaba el clima fuera y regresar cuando las cosas se calmaran, dejando solo a dos personas y un gato en aquel lugar -¡¿Por qué Lucy esta tan interesada encontrarse con ese Valentín-san?! ¡¿Qué tiene ese de especial?!-.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo responde Mira ante la repentina aparición del mago de fuego.

-Quiero saber ¿Quién es Valentín-san? ¿Y por qué Lucy le va a regalar un chocolate?- preguntó repentinamente deprimido al pensar que Lucy estaba enamorada, algo que las rápidas y maliciosas mentes de Mira y Happy comprendieron.

-¿Quieres saber quién es Valentín-san?- interrogó Mira cuya sonrisa mostraba sus maliciosos pensamientos, que eran al parecer eran los mismos que Happy que se coloco a un lado de la joven de largos cabellos.

-Si- contestó Natsu ahora molesto y que en su interior repentinamente un posesivo sentimiento había despertado.

-Natsu ¿No sabes quién es Valentín-san?- "inocentemente" preguntó Happy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que su risa no lo delatara.

-No, ¿Debería conocerlo?- dijo un muy confuso Natsu, quien sentía aborrecimiento hacia ese maldito Valentín-san que recibiría un chocolate de Lucy, pero sobre todo su amor.

-¡Natsu pero es que aquí todos lo conocen!- gritó escandalizada Mira.

-¡Pero yo no! ¡Si conociera a ese maldito yo…!-.

-¿Tu qué Natsu?- preguntó el felino, pero el mago no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de entender que rayos estaba pasando.

-A ver Natsu, Valentín-san es muy especial no solo para Lucy- Natsu reacciono ante aquello –todas las mujeres de Fairy tail… no, todas las mujeres de Fiore- exageró Mira haciendo un ademán con las manos –esperan a Valentín-san y que con él pasen cosas maravillosas en sus vidas amorosas-.

-¿Y Lucy sabe eso?- cuestionó sorprendido Natsu quien ahora sentía odio ante ese tal Valentín-san que seguramente era uno de esos tipos que se aprovechaban de las mujeres… pero sobretodo ¡era un maldito que se quería aprovechar de su Lucy!.

-Claro que lo sabe, Lucy a estado esperando su llegada porque a Lucy le gussssta~ Valentín-san- se burlo el pequeño felino.

-Como puede… Lucy… ella es muy buena y muy linda… ella podría… a cualquiera… gustarle- tartamudeo sintiéndose avergonzado por revelar lo que desde hace mucho rondaba por su mente, Lucy le parecía mujer más linda que hubiera conocido o que fuera a conocer.

-¿Cualquiera Natsu? ¿Hasta a ti?- la malicia de Happy en esas preguntas quedo al descubierto para cualquiera excepto Natsu quien solo podía pensar en Lucy en brazos del maldito Valentín-san que saboreaba el delicioso chocolate que Lucy le había regalado.

-¿Sabes donde fue Lucy?- interrogó Natsu quien había tomado una decisión algo habían notado los dos maliciosos seres.

-No- respondió sinceramente Mira aunque eso no duró –pero… seguramente está buscando a ese alguien especial para confesarle lo mucho que lo quiere, ya sabes… Valentín-san-.

-¡No lo voy a permitir!- gritó el mago de fuego mientras corría en busca de su muy querida Lucy.

-¿Crees que cuando Natsu se entere de la verdad se moleste con nosotros, Happy?-.

-Molestarse, cuando Natsu sepa la verdad creo que se olvidará hasta que existimos- contestó un pícaro Happy.

-Pues eso no me gustaría, ya que yo espero un obsequio por mi buena obra del día de Valentín-san- dijo Mira con burla que mostraba su alegre y burlona sonrisa al igual que el pequeño felino que veía por donde había salido el Dragon Slayer.

-Yo también, un pescado estaría bien-.

Natsu caminaba por las festivas calles de magnolia buscando desesperadamente en palabras del propio Natsu a la pobre, linda e inocente Lucy, quien sin saber le confesaría su amor a un desgraciado pervertido y mujeriego tipo que respondía al nombre de Valentín-san, ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? ¿Por qué su Lucy andaba buscando amor en un desgraciado mujeriego? ¡Eso no lo podía permitir! solo de imaginar a Lucy en brazos de alguien que no la merecía, bueno… en realidad solo bastaba imaginarla en brazos de alguien que no fuera él le hacía para que su furia despertara.

-Natsu- se escuchó una melodiosa voz que inmediatamente atrajo su atención.

-Lucy- murmuro mientras se volteaba en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz -¡Lucy! ¡Te encontré!- gritó alegremente el mago al ver que la maga aun llevaba la muestra de su amor -¡Lucy! ¡Te encontré a tiempo!-.

-Te estaba buscando Natsu- dijo la joven cuyo rostro adquiría un color cada vez más rojo al verse rodeada por los brazos del joven –por… Valentín- la joven desvió la mirada, mientras Natsu se preguntaba que tenía que ver el Valentín ese con él –mis sentimientos…-.

-Él no te corresponde- interrumpió sorprendiendo a Lucy quien se preguntaba si sería rechazada antes de confesarse –ese tipo es un mujeriego pervertido que no te merece- ahora si Lucy no entendía –Tu eres demasiado linda, buena, comprensiva, amable, divertida, paciente,…-.

-¿En verdad crees todo eso de mi, Natsu?- preguntó una tímida y adorablemente sonrojada Lucy.

-Claro- contestó sonriente e increíblemente avergonzado Natsu al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir, gesto que la maga correspondió –Así que…- comenzó a hablar nuevamente cuando recordó al maldito ese de Valentín-san –no deberías conformarte con ese desgraciado de Valentín-san-.

-¿Valentín-san?- preguntó Lucy cuya mirada refleja una total confusión.

-Sí, Valentín-san el tipo que te gusta, un mujeriego y pervertido-.

-¿Valentín-san me gusta?- preguntó confundida.

-No lo niegues Lucy, te escuché cuando se lo dijiste a Mira-.

-¡¿Escuchaste?!- gritó lamentándose de ser descubierta.

-No todo, pero si lo suficiente y… y… si tu quieres puedo ocupar su lugar- Lucy no respondió y se separó de Natsu, algo que a este le entristeció, ¿lo habían rechazado?.

-¡Te quiero Natsu! En este día de San Valentín acepta este chocolate como muestra de mis sentimientos- confesó escondiendo su increíblemente ruborizado y adorable rostro mientras ofrecía al objeto de su confesión la pequeña caja en forma de corazón decorada con un listón rosa donde se encontraba una curiosa nota que decía:

"_Para Natsu mi primer y único amor"_

_Lucy._

En ese momento Natsu pensaba en dos cosas la primera era que era oficial detestaba al tipo ese ¡hasta tenía un día en su honor! El muy maldito y segundo y mucho más importante ¡Lucy lo quería! ¡Él era el primero y único al que Lucy amaba! ¡Él le había ganado al maldito de Valentín-san! ¡En tu cara idiota! Se burlo internamente Natsu para después tomar aquella caja y abrazar a su amada Lucy queriéndole demostrar cuanto la amaba, y es que desde hacía mucho tiempo Natsu sabia lo especial que era Lucy para él, ella era más que una amiga, pero la seguridad de que siempre estarían juntos lo había hecho conformarse, tal vez debería agradecerle a ese tal Val... ¡No! ¡Nunca! Lo que tenía que hacer cuando se encontraran sería advertirle que si intentaba acercarse a ella, entonces él lo… bueno debería valorar más su vida.

-Te quiero Lucy- murmuro al oído de la joven.

Ambos sonrieron mientras se abrazaban, Natsu no pudo evitar hundir su cara en aquel sedoso cabello aspirando el delicioso y relajante aroma que desprendía.

-Sabes Natsu es San Valentín, no es una persona es un día- explico Lucy quien reía alegremente ante la confusión de su amado.

-¿Un día? ¿Por qué rayos le dedican un día a un idiota como ese?-.

-El 14 de Febrero es el día de San Valentín también llamado el día del amor y la amistad, es el día en que entre amigos o enamorados- se sonrojó –se demuestran cuanto se quieren- finalizó su explicación Lucy.

-¿Pero Mira y Happy…?- aquella pregunta quedó inconclusa cuando Natsu por fin comprendió que había sido víctima de unas malvadas mentes maestras.

-Y tu les creíste- se río Lucy sin poder contenerse, molestando al inocente mago.

-No te rías- dijo Natsu molesto su orgullo estaba siendo herido, por que el tenia orgullo… bueno al menos sabía lo que significaba o eso creía.

-Pero es que…- Lucy no pudo continuar por que en aquel momento sus suaves labios se encontraban a presos entre los ardientes labios de Natsu que buscaban abrirse paso hacia el interior, Natsu se sentía desesperado apenas había sentido los deliciosos labios de Lucy y se había convertido en un adicto a ellos, tan dulces y deliciosos pensó Natsu, quien deslizo su mano entre la rubia cabellera tratando de acortar la abismal distancia entre sus cuerpos, Lucy no pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentir como su amado tenía intenciones de conocer completamente el interior de su boca, pero apenas pudo recuperarse gustosa le correspondió entre lazando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y aferrándose a aquellos rosados cabellos, el tiempo transcurría entre los jadeantes y excitados sonidos de placer de ambos enamorados.

-Te quiero Lucy, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Natsu mientras trataba de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

-Si- respondió sencilla pero sinceramente la nueva novia de Natsu tratando recuperar el aliento, mientras que en su sonrosado rostro se vislumbraba una alegre y tierna sonrisa.

Ambos permanecieron rodeados de un encantador y relajante silencio, hasta que la divertida pero encantadora risa de la rubia apareció sacando de su agradable trance a Natsu para después tomarlo del brazo a Natsu indicándole que debían caminar.

-¿Dónde vamos?- interrogó Natsu.

-Necesitamos comprar algo- contestó Lucy quien ahora apoyaba su cabeza en aquellos protectores brazos.

-¿Comprar qué?-.

-Algo para Mira y Happy como muestra de agradecimiento, y quiero que sea rápido San Valentín aun no termina y yo quiero pasar el resto del día con mi novio-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no dejamos los regalos para otro día y nos divertimos?- Natsu mostró su alegre y picara sonrisa que causo que Lucy se olvidara de su agradecimiento.

-Está bien, Quiero un algodón de azúcar-.

-Y yo comer mi chocolate- dijo Natsu para después abrir la pequeña caja encontrándose con un oscuro corazón de chocolate donde los nombres de ambos enamorados resaltaban con deliciosas letras blancas, haciendo pensar al mago que si destruía tan precioso obsequio una maldición caería sobre él –Sabes Lucy también me gustaría un algodón-.

:::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias a quienes le han brindado un poco de su tiempo a esta historia, espero que fuera de su agrado, disfrute mucho escribiéndola y bueno como ven una historia dedicada al día de San Valentín o ¿Valentín-san?, generalmente me aprovecho del excelente oído de Natsu pero para esta historia ignore eso, si no ¿Cómo habría historia?._

_Bueno otra historia de San Valentín que nuevamente comienza en las festivas calles de magnolia solo que ahora con la perspectiva de Natsu, cada pareja tiene su historia independiente aunque llevan cierta relación (por ejemplo esta sería la tercera), ya que todos tenemos parejas que no nos gusta leer y como quiero que disfruten la lectura este San Valentín que mejor que en cada historia tratar solamente una pareja, nuevamente espero que fuera de su agrado. _

_Yo quería regalarles un chocolate con pastel (Si no me equivoque, chocolate con pastel, me encanta el chocolate) pero bueno no se pudo así que les deseo ¡Feliz San Valentín! Abrazos y besos (de chocolate y de los otros también)._

_Bueno aprovecho este espacio y ya que esta historia es NatsuXLucy (aunque bueno también manejo las otras parejas) para decirles a quienes leen "Vuélveme a querer" que es posible que mañana no publique y es que dispongo de poco tiempo el cual he usado para escribir estas historias, se que ante todo tengo un compromiso con ustedes, ofrezco disculpas y sepan que haré todo lo posible para tener todo listo para el día de mañana o tal vez el sábado y si no pues será hasta la próxima semana (si es posible no dormiré pero… hoy tuve un día muy agitado así que no aseguro nada, nuevamente me disculpo._

_Bueno les deseo un feliz San Valentín, ¿Y ustedes? Espero que también ya que me esforcé mucho para hacer algo especial en esta fecha (sobre todo por el poco tiempo que dispongo en estos días, no es reproche solo una explicación)._

_mikoblue._


End file.
